Ghosts
by Linore
Summary: 5 months after Kijuju Chris and Sheva reunite to fight together again.But ghosts from Sheva's past come back, new enemies arise,secrets are revealed and the future is at stake. Chris and Sheva try to fight for a life worth leavng in.
1. Chapter 1:It's great to see you again

Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own does.

Summary: 5 months after Kijuju Chris and Sheva reunite to fight together. But ghosts from Sheva's past come back and now both have to face a new threat, secrets are revealed, new enemies arise, and both are for a future worth living for.

Chapter 1: It's great to see you again

An alarm clock buzzed until a hand hit the button to stop it. Chris sat up in the master bedroom of his apartment, treading a hand through his brown locks. Getting up going to the bathroom his turned on the shower, shedding his boxers and stepping into the steaming water. It drizzled down his muscular body. After washing off with soap he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist. Walking back in to the bedroom he put on a fresh pair of boxers a green shirt that showed his muscles, a pair of blue jeans and green shoes. Chris checked himself to make everything looked. Sure he wouldn't worry about this but a special someone is coming. And that special someone was Sheva Alomar. Its been 5 months after their horrific mission of Kijuju. After debriefing Chris and Jill had to return to the North American branch and Chris and Sheva had to say their good byes.

_Flashback_

_Plane were flying and landing as Chris was standing in front of Josh and Sheva._

"_It was night fighting alongside you" The delta commander gave Chris a hand shake._

"_It was a pleasure for me as well" Chris smiled. Josh then turned to Sheva._

"_I'll be outside" With that he walked out the air port. Chris then turned to the girl who helped him on his mission. The one standing here looking down at the ground. Neither of them saying anything for several moments in awkward silence._

"_Hey…"Chris started. Sheva looked up at his face."I'll see you later .But please be careful. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"He asked with concern. Sheva and Josh had the task of making sure that the mess in Kijuju is fixed for good and having to eliminate any of the Majini if still lingering about. Of course Chris would be a little nervous for Sheva for they might not know how any are still there._

_Sheva gave him a small smile."And as I told you before I may not be as big as you but I can still hold my own."Patting his shoulder to reassure him. He gave a smile back._

"_I better get going. I hope we see each other again."_

_Sheva gave a nod."Hope so."Then Chris did something she wouldn't expect .Putting his hands on her shoulders he gently led her into his muscled body for a warm embrace. She returned it by wrapping her arms around his waist. Both were now trusted friends._

_End of flashback._

He remembered that day. O f how her small frame was against her own. The warmth and the sincerest of the hug. Then 3 weeks after he returned BSAA has meeting to inform them of their new agent transferring to the North American Branch.

_Flashback_

_Barry Burton one of the heads of BSAA stood in the meeting room in front of the other agents._

"_Whats this about old man."Carlos grumbled._

"_First off show some respect ad second this is meeting is to discuss that we have a new agent transferring here."_

"_Who are they?"Leon ask_

"_They are from the west African branch and the best of best."Now that's when Chris started to pay attention._

'_**West African branch could it be'?**_

"_As you have received a folder on the new agent. Agent Redfield I suggest you open yours first there is a little surprise in there for."The old man smiled. While others glanced as Chris opened his folder. And there looking at him was a letter_

**Dear Chris,**

**Hey partner whats up? If your reading this letter this means you're probably in a meeting talking about a new transfer for an agent. Well surprise it's me. Meaning we get to work together again. Although I will be there in 5 months, the clean up in Kijuju may take more time for there still lot of damage control being done. But don't worry I'll be alright and if you do worry stop worrying. I don't want you getting wrinkles at your age. Well see you partner**

**Sheva Alomar**

**P.s I just had to add the wrinkles part.**

"_Well Chris what is it?"Claire asked her brother she was watching his expression. Chris smirked before looking at her._

"_Let's just say I know whose coming here. Barry why don't you tell them."_

"_With pleasure. The agent is a girl named Sheva Alomar the one that helped Chris on his mission in Kijuju."_

"_Seriously the one that helped Chris defeat Wesker. That girl practically made a name for herself!"Exclaimed Carlos._

"_Well we are fortunate to have her coming here Thus I want you guys to read her file and some insight information about her. Other than that this meeting is closed._

_End of Flashback_

And now she was to arrive an hour form now so Chris made a drive to BSAA HQ. Upon walking through the doors he found Carlos, Claire, Leon, Jill, and Rebecca sitting in the lounge having a conversation. They noticed his presence and Chris sat by Claire.

"Hey"

"Hey bro."Claire greeted."We were talking about asking Sheva how many times she saved your ass."She teased. The older Redfield rolled his eyes.

"I saved her sometimes too you know." He retorted

"Sure you have." she said sarcastically.

"So is she a looker" Same old Carlos.

"I'm not even going to answer that."Although Chris would admit to himself Sheva does have a nice body with curves in the right places but he would never say that aloud. They talked for 3 hours about random things. Chris started to get worried Sheva was supposed to be here 2 hours ago.

"Look" Leon pointed. A jeep pulled up in front of HQ and it was one of theirs. The door opened but the person couldn't be seen for a large figure stood in front of them.

Sheva was relived to be off the plane. There was a very annoying occupant next to her during the ride and she couldn't even enjoy the flight. She kept plotting ways of how to accidentally hurting him so he wouldn't talk. Of course she got creative with her ideas. But then there were problems after she got off, for instance she had to stop a person who stole a old lady's purse with powerful roundhouse to the head, then when she entered a bank to get some money three bank robbers were attempting to rob. _Attempting _was key the word. You could tell they haven't robbed a bank at all just by looking at their hands which were shaking holding the guns they wielded. Of course the agent didn't have any trouble stopping those clowns and now her face would appear on the news and the newspaper. Yippee. So pretty much Sheva had little adventures that left the poor person who was supposed drive her towards her destination, on a quest to find her. So now here she was in front of BSAA North American's branch HQ with a Cecil Brice giving her a stern look.

"Mind telling me what took you so long to get here? You were supposed to be here I don't know 2 hours ago."To emphasize his point he a look that said `explain'. Causing Sheva to gulp and think of a way to word her explanation.

"Well if you must know you should watch the news and that has all the answers."She gave herself a mental high five for that one. But Cecil looked skeptical but let it slide and gave the girl a hug.

"Well its nice to know you're alright and welcome to New York City"

"Thanks" She noticed a very muscular man approaching her and she knew who he was. Cecil noticing this walked away giving them some privacy.

"Well well took you long enough" He smirked looking over her appearance. She wasn't wearing her necklace showing her beautiful neck, she wore a cerise colored halter top with bottom above her navel showing her honey colored stomach, midnight blue jeans and to his surprise black converses high tops. Her hair looked the same but a little different he couldn't tell and she wasn't wearing earrings. That just enhanced her natural beauty a small smile graced her lips

"Well let's just say I had some little adventures here when I arrived."Off handily shrugging her shoulders. Chris shook his head amused at her answer he took a few steps toward stopping right in front her.

"I can't believe you got lost."He teased. Now she pouted.

"I didn't get lost. I got side tracked." She retorted.

"You know Sheva I have to get back for that little joke in the letter you gave me."At that the girl in questioned raised an eyebrow. Before she could ask what Chris grabbed her around the waist and started spinning around. Sheva laughed a happy until he stopped.

Trying to calm down her laughter she looked down at the man in who had her in the air."I was only looking out for you. You probably were worrying."Sheva said in a sing song voice."Besides I probably could get out this grip Mr. Redfield."

"Really now?"

"Really."

"Well let's see if you can get out of this."He then placed her over his broad shoulder. A hand on her lower back and one under her knees. Sheva giggled at his childish antics. It was a nice change to see him care free than serious and broody in Kijuju a very nice change. Of course Chris placed on the ground and gave hug which her on the ground and gave hug which she returned by wrapping her arms around his waist."It's great to see you again "He said it with warm sincerity.

"The same for me as well." She murmured against his chest. They parted reluctantly after a few moments for Shea did have to get settled in. A wide grin presented itself towards the bulky man."Well I'm glad I'm here we could spare and I could kick your ass…"Sheave left that sentence to hang.

"Hmm… let me think about that."And he actually looked thoughtful."Nope and swooped her up and over shoulder. Walking through the BSAA doors and Claire and the others watched as Chris and Sheva.

Jill looked at this with sad eyes. Chris never did this with her. Sure he attended to her s=after they left Africa but when Barry announced that Sheva was coming to America and Chris happy expression she couldn't help but secretly loathe the girl .Sheva in a matter of minutes. Her she known him for years and didn't even have Chris all smiling and here he is carrying sad girl over shoulder smiling and laughing. They made their way towards the lounge.

"So how do you expect to get out of this one?"The man questioned casually asked.

"Only if you throw me." Sheva mumbled before she realized her mistake. She gave Chris an idea.

"Good at landing?"

"Of cour-aw shit" Well she should've saw this coming It tossed in the air with air with ease but Sheva did a few somersaults and landed on the coffee table in a squat."Ha! In your face!"Sticking out her tongue like a child until she realized people were staring at _her_. And that meant everyone. She spotted Chris holding in laughter but failing miserably. She cursed in her native tongue for him putting her in this predicament. So deciding to break the awkwardness that occurred she decided to say something.

"Um… hi."That did the trick for most of the people went back to what they're doing but Sheva still felt eyes on her and it was the people around the coffee table. Getting off the table she looked at the group."He he he sorry you see a big lug happen to throw me and I ended up here."

`Yup_ that's a good explanation' _the `big lug' in question stood next to her giving `oh really look'. Sheva returned it with a `yup I just said that look'.

"Well maybe if _someone_ wasn't so light and easy to throw" He mumbled so she can hear.

"Yeah sure sure."Then she scratched her head with a particular finger (**A/n: You know which one I mean)** which didn't go unnoticed by Chris and the others.

"Oh that's lovely "He commented.

"Thanks" The others watched this amusement except for Jill."Well since that is over. My name is Sheva Alomar and I'm transferring to the North American branch. But you probably know that."She gave them a charming smile. That was their cue to introduce themselves of Claire went first.

"My name is Claire. Chris's sister its mice to finally meet you." The red head gave Sheva a bright smile. Leon went next.

"Names Leon.S Kennedy nice to meet you." The blond gave her a nod. Then Carlos.

"I am the great Carlos Oliveira and I must say you look like a fine lady indeed "Giving the agent a wink.

"My names Rebecca Chambers I work in the medic section and also the field."Then there was Jill but Sheva already knows her from Kijuju when she was shooting at her but she was under Wesker's control. Just then the news came on.

"**Just in a bank robbery at new York square bank was foiled by a courageous woman" **A video showing what happened in the bank shows Sheva giving o robber a hard right hook to the face."**As you can see this girl took on these criminals with nothing but her bare hand an amazing feat. But when about to be questioned her exact words were** **and I quote `****Oh man I two hours late. Cecils going to ****kill**** me. ' ****and a word we can't say. Was all we heard from until then there is no more. **The news went to commercial break the most of the group were jaw slacked. Sheva's face was red from embarrassment and Jill well she didn't care.

"So was this of the adventures you had?"Chris asked out of his stupor. Only to have Sheva nod her head still embarrassed that the reporter told them that quote of hers.

`_What the hell! I guess reporters really do write anything down.' _Sheva went from embarrassment to anger. Angry cause now people saw her. And also scared that maybe Cecil saw. `_Lord please tell me he didn't' see it. Cause if he saw it I'm so.'_

"Busted" A voice said behind her making her freeze. `_Well… Fuck'_ That idea went straight to hell in minus 2 seconds.

"A bank robbery?" Cecil asked having his arms crossed. A look of displeasure on his face.

"I didn't know it was a bank robbery I just was going to get a couple bucks." I n all honesty she really didn't. She just walked in and saw people on the floor and guys wearing ski masks. So putting two and two together equals bank robbery. Well attempted bank robbery. Sighing the man decided to take that answer.

"Can you go anywhere without trouble?"

"No" She shook her head.

"Well The heads want to meet you better not keep them waiting and you guys as well."

"Right"

Ready to meet the big man "Chris asked.

"Let's go" and she walked of ahead her hips swaying with every movement it, made him think of a chameleon a hot one at that. Christopher Redfield must admit if defiantly was great to see Sheva Alomar again.

R&R how was it give feed back.


	2. Chapter 2:Training

Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own does.

Chapter 2: Training

In the meeting room Sheva sat between Chris and Leon who had Claire next to him. Across from them Jill sat across from her, Carlos next to her Rebecca on her other side and someone who Sheva learned was Billy was next to her. At the end of the table was the headman Barry Burton and with Cecil at his left side and John Abrams on his right. The room had a calm and authoritative atmosphere. John gave Sheva a warm smile.

"Welcome to the U.S.A and to BSAA HQ. We saw your actions on TV a marvelous spectacle I might add."

Scratching her cheek nervously Sheva replied "Thank you sir."`_Guess everyone saw that' _Barry cleared his throat.

"As such we are here to inform you that you must go through the training program with the new agents being trained." He informed. Sheva wasn't expecting that. A training program! She and Chris took out Wesker, she and him fought against Majini. Why the hell would she need to go through the training program? And obviously she wasn't the only on Chris and Cecil were thinking along the same lines. Decided to be the one to speak up and getting a `don't say anything I wouldn't' look from Cecil spoke up.

"Excuse me sir but why do I need to go through the training program?" She was curious to find out.

"Well you see we were planning on giving you an evaluation to know where your abilities stand. And the team here is present is because some of them are a going to be the examiners."Abrams explained.

`_Oh Shit'_ Well if that got Sheva nervous one cause the examiners could be the five of BSAA's top agents. Chris could be one of them point blank.

"And while we are here we will announce who the examiners are: Chris Redfield for being the proctor for the field training field test and also the partner for Sheva Alomar for the partner test."

`_Well fuck me now'_ were the pairs thought.

"Leon S. Kennedy will proctor for the marksmen test and the marksmen training" Leon nodded at this information.

"Rebecca Chambers will proctor for the written test, medical classes and will give the medical Exam to Sheva Alomar."Abrams continued.

"Carlos Oliviera will proctor the mechanics exam and the mechanics training classes."

"Alright!" Said agent exclaimed.

"And Jill Valentine will be the proctor for the melee combat classes and also the exam." Abrams concluded. An eerie silence fell in the room.

`_Ah well this evaluation should be interesting_' Not that Sheva had a problem with Jill she was wondering if Jill had a problem her.

"Well this meeting is adjourned Agent Redfield please show M.s Alomar around and to her room. Ms .Alomar please be ready for classes in the morning 8:00 Am."

XXX

"Ugh… I can't believe this. I'm going to back to school."Sheva groaned.

"It can't be that bad Sheva" Chris tried to cheer her up. Although he couldn't think what the hell made Barry make Sheva go through the training program and an evaluation. She already worked hard to earn her rank in B.S.A.A and now to know she has to go back though training.

Sighing softly she gave Chris an assuring smile."I can handle it. And besides does that mean I have to call you Mr. Redfield officially?"Shoving him lightly in the shoulder. He smirked.

"Only between us out the when in Class you have to."

"That can work out" As they made their way to Sheva's new room. Pulling out the card Key she opened the door. The room was the size of a modern apartment and had boxes of her stuff. This reminded her to have to unpack all of them."Damn I forgot I had all these boxes. Wanna help?"She looked hopefully at the muscular agent.

"Sure"

"Yay. Come on" Grabbing his arm he dragged him in her room closing the door. Opening up a box which had tools in it she grabbed scissors and opened a box which had clothes. Taking them to her new room she called out through the door"Grab a pair of scissors and open boxes."Doing what he was told he grabbed a sharp utensil and opened up a box which had him blushing and hiding it having to make sure Sheva wasn't going to come back. In the box in front of him had her undergarments. Which by the way most were very lacey and does he see a couple see- through thongs in there? Chris was seeing plenty of thongs see-through and not and also other panties that were sexy in his opinion. Chris was having the hard time dying down the thoughts of what type of underwear she was wearing now or if she was wearing any. But returning to his poker face and finally won. Although it was a tough battle.

"Chris" Sheva called. Snapping out of his musings he turned towards her."Are you okay? You seem to be thinking something very hard."

`_Yeah if you're wearing any underwear or not.'_ The thought huskily said. Chris shook his head a little of to get rid of those thoughts. He already has a great friendship with Sheva that is and he doesn't want to mess it up cause of his strong sexual attraction towards her. Besides he was 12 years her senior. But the question remained though would it work out? Getting out of his musings again he gave her a small smile."Yeah I'm fine why"

Sheva let out a sigh of relief."That's good I you thought you would be looking at my unmentionables. Shocked at its contents."Joking even though she doesn't know that Christopher Redfield had and seen her unmentionables. But he wouldn't say that. Coming back to the living room and opening another box she proceeded doing her pattern. Chris deciding to follow her lead and pretend he didn't see the box he just had although it was very challenging indeed. He opened up another box which had clothes and took them to Sheva's new room. She was currently placing clothes in the brown dresser."Hey I have more clothes here."

"Thanks come help me put em up."Pulling up one sweater he read the school's name.

"You went to Yale."He gave her an impressed look. Yale was very hard school to get into for it had very high standards.

Giggling a little she replied."Yeah Cecil well got me in. Since I have very great potential."That's understandable really if Chris thought about it. They continued to unpack boxes and talk about random things. Most of the boxes were all unpacked except for 3. But Sheva was going to get those tomorrow."Thanks for helping me get settled in."

"No problem see you tomorrow in class."

"Yes Sir Mr. Redfield."And gave a salute which Chris thought was cute. Saying his good night to each other and leaving. Sheva got out her clothes and changed in to a light purple camisole that showed her midriff and shorts that matched climbed into her bed. Thinking thoughts of an certain agent.

XXX

Sheva sat on the bleachers outside waiting for Chris to arrive. While in the locker room she got a glimpse of what the female agents are like. Not snobs and daddy girls who don't even know the reality of what the true world is like. They think everythings about gossip and popularity. Not that bioterrorism existed and to know that Sheva has to go through girls that are care more about their looks than fighting was going to be tough, for she might be tempted to give a good knockout to them if they try shit. Although Cecil made sure the wild child in her was gone there was still a wild child waiting to come out, kick some ass, and take names."You're here early."A voice she knows too well snapped her out of her thinking.

"Hey" Was all she said. When Chris arrived her he saw Sheva had a look of annoyance one her delicate face.

`_Must be those new girls we have_' Chris knew all too well what got her annoyed. The new agent girls started a fan club of him, Leon, Billy and Carlos. From making unwanted advances to threatening other girls to back off if they weren't from their club. They couldn't threaten Jill Rebecca or Claire they had more experience with outbreaks and a couple girls who has out of controlled hormones is not at all terrifying. They all pretty much saw some fucked up shit in their line of work. But Chris hoped they didn't mess with Sheva though. Sure she can handed herself that was evident in Kijuju. Chris couldn't help but protect her. That was evident in their mission when he protected her from motorcycling majini.

"So ready for the field?"He asked trying to lighting up the mood. It was kinda an `I'm ready to kill some bitches'atmosphere. And Chris kinda didn't want Sheva going homicidal on the girls.

"Yup I'm going to rock this class."She said confidently. To prove her she pumped a fist in the air. He chuckled at her antics and took a look at her running attire. It was BSSA's standard uniform but Sheva made it look sexy. The white shorts the running Shoe and the blue shirt the shirt looked a little tight and it was because of her ample chest. Trying not to ogle at her chest was becoming a losing battle. Just then they both heard giggles. The girls the one in his fan club came up to the field led by a blonde with too much make up. The atmosphere from before returned as Sheva took back her look of annoyance. Soon the guys came to the field and the class was ready to start.

"All right guys welcome to field class. Where here we will be able to condition your body and strengthen yourselves for your going to need it in the field in real situations. We're going to start off with a few exercises and running. Through each class it we will lead up to your exam where you must battle a creature in a real life scenario. And put what you learn use understood?"He drilled in a leadership voice. Sheva was impressed he already had the leadership qualities that was evident in Kijuju. One of the girls raised her hand.

"But Mr. Redfield like what would happen if our like make up got ruined?"

`_She did not just ask that?'_Sheva thought and sure enough she heard It they all did. She was wondering what Chris's reply was though.

"Well I'm sorry but worrying about appearances in life or death situations is not going to help you stay alive for long."He replied coolly. Obviously not happy she huffed. "Now since there are no more questions let's start with the exercises of 30 curl ups and 20 pushups."

"Yes Sir."Was the chorused reply. Everyone cleared the bleachers save for Sheva. She gave a Chris a knowing look.

"Always knew you were a leader." Smiling at him. He returned it with a small smile of his own.

"Someone has to I know you have what it takes to be a leader." He commented. She was taken aback by that response.

"Well better do my exercise."Jumping down and walking to where the other trainees were. Chris took a moment to admire her while she walked towards the others.

XXX

Sheva arrived to the other trainees and chose a spot a little away from the others. She started her reps while on her 2 rep on her 5 push she saw the same girls who approached the filed earlier walk towards her.

`_Well this doesn't look good_' Decide to finish her reps she took a break until something or someone decided to block her view of the sky. It was the blond girl who led her pack.

"My name is Tiffany and like you should back off from talking to Mr. Redfield and what is your name not like I would remember it."Why did Sheva had a feeling her name was Tiffany.

"Well my name is none of your business. Also I can talk to whoever I want and not listen to you."This girl reminded her of the girls in her high school. Who thought that just because they had nice clothes that they rule everything. But those girls and their boyfriends learned real quick that wasn't the case. And it looks like these girls were the same.

"Uh Ohmigod like no you didn't."Sheva rolled her eyes and it looked like it was high school all over again. And if her hunch were right shes about to say…

"You're such a loser."Even gave the L sign. But to her dismay Sheva busted out laughing. Yup just like in high school a girl did the same thing to her thinking that's supposed to damage her self esteem. Man these people need to stop hacking off those high school movies."What are you like laughing at I'm like trying to make you feel bad."She was getting pretty pissed.

"Sweet heart I got that so many times in high school from girls just like you who can't think of anything else to come up with. It's funny because those girls think just but doing this."Sheva put up the L sign" That they are hurting someone and going to make them cry. You're not too far off from those girls."With that she went back to laughing. Tiffany was getting more pissed.

"Whats going on here?"The group of girls turned and came face to face to none other Chris Redfield who did not look happy.

"Nothing sir." Said Tiffany batting her eyelashes.

"Really looks like you were messing with ."That in turned got a look form Sheva that said` I could kick their asses with my hands behind my back and with one foot.'

"Since you are and friends don't seem tired about you do extra reps by like 5 more."

"But…"

"10 then want to keep going."Grumbling Tiffany took her posse and went away not before giving Sheva a glare. He gave a concerned look to Sheva"You okay?"

"Besides laughing my ass off yeah I'm fine."She assured. He offered her a hand.

"Let's get back to others were going to run the field."Taking her hand he pulled her up in one motion. To the bleachers again Chris drilled the group.

"All right people we are going to have a little running practice. The field behind is where you're going to run. The object is to try to run it in 10 minutes." So of course the guys' thinks it's time to show off but most them ended up going past 10 minutes. Tiffany and gang went way past that they took finally it was Sheva's turn. She was in position until an annoying voice called.

"Hey loser like you can't beat my time."Tiffany jeered.

"Okay Like I'm so not going to take 30 minutes like I'll be faster." Sheva imitated her voice to perfection. The crowd laughed even tiffany's group which she silenced by a glare. Chris was trying to die down his laughing.

"Ready "Sheva gave him a thumbs up"Go!"He clicked the timer and Sheva started sprinting. Half way through the course and was at 5 minutes in another 2 minutes she finished the course in 7."Good job you have the top time."Chris complimented.

"Awesome

"Alright people class is over."

XXX

Medical class this class is essential to BSSA agent who needs to know what to do when a fellow comrade gets injured and must give medical attention. No one knows better about medicine than Rebecca at BSAA. That's why she was chosen for the job to be teaching. She wants the students to learn hat even a medic on the field can make a difference. She sipped her mug of coffee waiting for the students to arrive. The first person to walk in was Sheva and she took a seat in the middle. "Class doesn't start in 10 minutes."

I like to get here early."Sheva said coolly. ` And I won't be able to keep myself from beating the shit out of Tiffany'. Again the girl tried to get back at Sheva in locker room telling her cronies to watch her for her locker combo to steal her clothes. (really though steal her clothes).But just like in high school when the girls there tried the same thing Sheva just to gave them a fake combo and they were stupid enough to leave before she opened the locker for it to work. Then when she turned around the corner they attempted to open her locker with the fake code but couldn't get in. And just like it worked before it worked again causing Tiffany to yell at the poor girl telling that she was stupid. Man Sheva can think of thousand ways to fuck with her head it's not even funny.

"You those girls the new trainees this is their third time going through the training program. If they fail again when the exams it's bye-bye to them."Honestly all of BSAA would love nothing more to get rid of those girls. If in the line of fighting outbreaks they would be the first to die and no one would feel remorse.

"Now that brightens my day."She grinned. It's great to know BSAA won't tolerate those girls.

"Class is about to start. Hello everyone welcome to Medic class and my name is Ms. Chambers. I will show how a medic will help out in the field and make a difference."Proclaiming proudly.

XXX

Chris was in the lounge with Claire, Leon, Billy, Jill and Carlos. He sighed and was thinking about how Sheva was doing.

"So how did your class go?"His sister asked curiously.

"My fan club thought maybe they should scare Sheva. But In return she laughed at them. And get this the leader of club said Sheva couldn't beat her score in the running exercise when she took 30 minutes. Sheva than imitated her voice making the whole class laugh and made it less than 10 minutes."

Claire made an annoyed faced."I'm glad those girls are leaving if they fail. They not very adamant about being BSAA agents."She enquired digusted.

Chris agreed with her he was happy they would leave."But "Claire continued."At least shes not afraid of them. I mean we have girls training to fight bioterrorism and their afraid of Paris Hilton wannabes."The others shook their head at the thought. They continued to talk amongst themselves but Jill was silent. Lunch break was now as trainees' were out going to restaurants out of HQ. Then Tiffany and her gang had to ruin the atmosphere.

"Hey like Chris you and Leon and like Billy and Carlos should join us for lunch."Twirling a blond strand of her around her fingers.

"Hey guys…oh"Sheva just happen to arrive at the wrong time. And now she was pinching the bridge nose cursing in Swahili her bad luck and how annoying fan girls aren't worth her time. Tiffany was pissed at the interruption.

"Like loser what are you doing here?"Tossing her hair. Chris looked at Sheva and by way it sound he could tell a `Shut the fuck up in Swahili. She was rubbing her temples with her hand obviously trying to keep from strangling Tiffany.

"For your information Tiffany I just happened to pass by and say hi. You know the greeting people do when their being friendly."Sheva said in a tone that made Tiffany seem retarded and she probably wasn't to off the mark.

"I knew that."But really she didn't. Go figure."Besides I'm like smarter than you anyway."Sheva was taking deep breaths to calm her down closing her eyes and Chris was seeing that this was about to get ugly as were the others.

`_If I hear like in one more sentences one more time_.' "Like…" That was last straw as Sheva opened her eyes in very terrifying speed.

"Shut the fuc-"

"Delivery!" Everyone turned to see a young 26 year old male coming towards them."Any of you a Sheva Alomar?"Said woman raised her hand."Oh well here you are" He handed her an envelope and a little slip of paper."Call me" And sure enough the paper did have his number on it.

"Like why would he give his number to a loser like you?"All the females present before rolled their eyes save for Jill. Sheva had enough.

"Look you blonde bimbo Paris Hilton wannabe slut.I had it up to here with your bull shit and I won't tolerate it any longer. So do us all a favor shut the fuck up and stop saying like in every god damn sentence you say."To say everyone was shell shocked was an understatement. Tiffany started to hyperventilate which was really pathetic.

"L-…"

"Say that word one more time."Her voice had an undertone of that promises pain. Tiffany scared shitless ran away with her posse at tow. Taking this time to open her envelope Sheva discovered it was a letter from Josh. Hey face took on an exasperated look. The mail was categorized as urgent and must be delivered immediately. All because she forgot to call him. Leave it to Josh to go big brother protective and think something's wrong. Sheva shook her head at the thought. The great Delta captain fretting over a phone call.

"Well before I was wondering would guys like to get something eat?"

"Well I can't because I have to get ready for class." Leon stated

"I can't have to turn in a report."Claire sighed.

"I can't I need to work on my teaching ways.

"I can't I have to help Rebecca. "Was Billy's statement.

"I'm not hungry."Was the only thing Jill said. That left the only person…

Chris scratched the back of his head sheepishly."I'm free."Why did it have to be the person shes physically attracted to?

"Well let me go to my room and well be off. Everyone who was busy left Chris by himself. Sheva came back a couple minutes later."Alright let's go"

"Where do you want to eat at?"

"How about-

"At burger king" Chris and Sheva were currently waiting for their order to be finish. As was quite pleasantly surprised to say the least. Usually women would want to eat at expensive places but Sheva wanted to eat something simple. Another thing he can add to a quality he finds endearing about her.

"Well they have good food."They choose to sit at a booth sitting across from each other. Chris order double beef burger with large fries and a large coke. Sheva had a whopper with medium size fries her and Chris decide to share the coke since he was running low on money in his wallet. Sheva started digging in to her fries. Unwrapped her whopper and took a bite into it. Chris was doing the same thing. Both needed a drink and both reached for the coke having their hands meet. His hand strong and callused covered hers which were soft and smooth.

"Umm you can have the first drink."

"Thanks." lifting the lid up and taking a sip. She passed the cup to him as he took a gulp on the other end."Hey don't hog it all."

Taking another gulp to spite her he stopped."Refreshing."

"You better not have back washed mister."Sheva admonished taking the drink the back for another sip. Chris watched her with a expression that you couldn't tell what hes thinking .To Chris he wanted to know everything about Sheva. He wanted to know what her life was before BSAA. He wanted to know what hardships she went through that made her the person she is today. "Chris are you listening?"She caught him staring at her and his blue eyes were hooded so she couldn't know what hes thinking.

"Sorry about that. "Getting out of his reverie he looked at the girl before him. He almost jumped when she placed a hand on his forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever."The concern was in her eyes just like Kijuju when he got hurt."Had me worrying there."Her hair swaying as she shook her head. He took a peaceful look on his face. The atmosphere around became calm and they continued to eat in a comfortable silence.

"We have to go you have class."

"Aw man" Throwing away their garbage, they walked back towards BSAA. Sheva was slightly and Chris took this time to see what she was wearing. She had on a blue t-shirt a panda giving the peace sign on the back, blue jeans with black sandals. Overall it looked nice but Chris can think of million words besides nice."I'll see you later."Sheva left for marksmen class.

XXX

When using a gun you have to know when to shoot and when not to shoot. When to change to different weapons and when to stick with them. Marksmen's class may deal with shooting but you have to be versatile with all weapons and know different concepts. All the class situated it was time for Leon to talk.

"Welcome to marksmen training. I'm Leon and I will be teaching you. We will start exercises with different firearms and shooting practice. He motioned for them to line up in front of the targets."First hand guns. Everyone picked up their Beretta 92FS and headphones on their head. Some did have the potential to be great marksmen as they kept moving to through each firearm but Leon can see why Chris spoke highly of Sheva. Her use of different fire arms rivals Chris's skill. She has the right mind for targets moving or not unlike the others who shoot madly.

"Good job people class is over."

`_This will be interesting' _Sheva currently was in the training facility used for the melee class and Jill was standing across from her. They both got in too a little staring contest sizing each other up. Sheva changed her feet in to blue converse high tops for the class. Jill wasn't wearing her cap .The class pored later and Jill commenced the class.

"My name is Jill Valentine and I will be instructing melee class. I will show moves that can be effective against creatures if they get close to you."Jill started to do a flurry of kicks to prove her point."Now I will show you moves that work."As deal finished her demo of moves the others got to work on them Sheva having great enough martial skill did them with ease.

"Time for practice everyone get a partner."While everyone partnered up Sheva was left without a partner."I guess I'll be your partner."Jill stood in front of Sheva again having a staring contest again. "Begin sparring."(A/n if this fighting scene suck well can you guys help). Jill threw a punch at Sheva aiming for her head. Then gave a punch to Jill's stomach having Jill catch her fist using momentum swung he around throwing her. Sheva stopped herself just in time to catch Jill's axe kick throwing her overhead. Jill not excepting the counter attack landed faltering slightly. Sheva taking this chance performed a twist kick connected in Jill's stomach making her stagger she took this as an opportunity to throw a roundhouse. Jill recovered quickly moved her head to the side avoided Sheva's kick and performed a reverse roundhouse hitting Sheva and casing her to drop to her knees. Jill then did a cartwheel kick having Sheva on the floor.

`_Not going to back down that easily_' she propelled her feet and made herself stand. By this time the other students stopped what they were doing and watching their fight with awe. Both were watching each other waiting for the other to make a move. They didn't have to wait long because they both charged fist aimed at each other's face until an alarm went off.

"Class is over."Jill said in a monotone. But there was a sense of smugness.

"Yes unfortunately it is."Jill won this round but Sheva wasn't one to not make a comeback. She'll have to wait until evaluation to kick her ass. The crowd around them dispersed leaving talking awestruck about what they saw. Sheva was the last to leave as she and Jill looked at each other. But there was something in Sheva's eyes that told Jill a message.

`You better watch out' turning her back she left the challenge was issued. They'll see who come up on top when it came to that evaluation. They will see. (A/n not even going to write about Carlos class.)

XXX

2 weeks pasted since training began. Sheva was on top all her classes particularly melee. Whenever there were spars her and Jill would have different partners saving their skills for the evaluation. Chris heard about their spar and checked on both of them. Sheva's evaluation was tomorrow and she has been studying. Chris was making his way towards Sheva's room to checkup on her. She gave him the key to her incase he wants to see her. He arrived at the sight of her asleep at the coffee table books around; the TV on. He admired how peaceful she looked how Kijuju never happened he was also a little jealous that she can sleep able to toss away her nightmares. But right now his priority was to make sure she got to bed. Picking her up carefully in his arms. Walking into her bedroom lifting the dark sheets over her body. He went back turned the TV off and stacked her books neatly leaving her dorm. He was staying at BSAA tonight.

How was it R&R and give feedback this chapter was about the training program.


	3. Chapter 3: Evaulation

Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own does.

Chapter 3: Evaluation

Sheva woke up with groan."How did I get here?"She remembers she was in the living room studying then she must've fallen asleep. She should be experiencing some neck pain. Realization struck her as a small smile came to her lips."Chris" That man did have a nice heart. Too bad he belongs to Jill. Sighing softly she stretched her arms scratching her head. Her hair messed up from her sleeping."Man I need to do something about my hair."She grumbled. She moved from the comforting mattress to the kitchen not even noticing the clock. She fixed herself bagel with a cream cheese with orange juice. While eating she then noticed the time. `_Hmm…. 8:55_'She continued eating then paused and looked at the time again. `_Oh Shit my evaluation is in 5 minutes_' Literally almost choking on her bagel she dashed to her room change into a pair of clothes and ran out her room.

XXX

`Where are you Sheva.'Was Chris's thought. He hoped he didn't oversleep. Barry, Cecil and Abrams along with the others were waiting. Her field test would start in 3 minutes.

`God please let there be some miracle' As if his prayer was answered Sheva came busting through the field panting for all the running she done. Her hair frazzled her uniform a little jacked up from the rush of changing.

" how great of you to join us. Perhaps you should take a minute before we start your field test."Abrams like the others was looking over her appearance. His statement was met by a nod and her collapsing o the cool grass on her ass. Chris sighed and knelt in front of her.

"You overslept didn't you."It wasn't a question it was a true statement which was met by her looking away in embarrassment."Thought so."Shaking his head.

"I was in a peaceful slumber. You can't blame me for that."She tried to defend defiantly.

"Whatever. Now since you have time catch your breath and fix you uniform. Let's get this test over with."He offered her a hand which she took and pulled herself up. Walking back to the taking her position on the field.

"You can do it Sheva."Claire cheered on the bleachers. Sheva gave a thumbs up.

"Alright you have to run 2 miles the time limit is 15 minutes. Are you ready "A nod"Go!"Sheva took off half way through it was 7 minutes to minutes later she appeared at the finishing line."9 minutes." Cheers erupted from the others save for Jill."Field test pass."

"Well done next is the written test."Abrams commended. Sheva and Rebecca left the group.

XXX

`_Let's see these questions here' _Sheva was sitting in an empty classroom with Rebecca sitting at the desk. She had two test in front of her one the written test the other the medical test. The written test required her to write about what to do about outbreak. The medical test has questions about medical procedures and what to do in emergencies. `_Well I can do this.' _She picked up her pencil jotting down her answers to the tests which seemed easy to her once she thought about it. `Pays to study' She was half way through just a few more questions and she was done. Jotting down her final answers she gave Rebecca her test watching hopeful eyes as Rebecca graded her papers. When she was done Rebecca looked up at the girl giving her a smile."You got an A". Next were the marksmen test and no doubt she was going to past that.

It went as followed Sheva demonstrated her expert marksmen skills through each type of gun. Carlos exam was also easy but she was ready for the exam she was itching for the most: The melee exam.

Everyone gathered around them as Sheva and Jill were looking at each other. Eager with anticipation as they were waiting for this chance to fight each other.

"All combatants ready fight!"Barry called. The two BSAA agents looked at each other like that day they were sparring partners. Waiting for the other to make a move. Sheva didn't have to wait long for Jill charged her with a fist. Catching her fist Sheva gave her a good knee strike to the stomach. Taking her arm she threw her over but Jill recovered using her legs grabbed Sheva's head and throwing her causing her to land face first. Sheva high blocked a cartwheel kick from Jill while getting up. She grabbed her leg with both hands using her own power turned her leg causing her body to spin making her hit her back. The Amazon got up shaking her head to stop the world spinning and in mean time Jill got up as well. Both balled up their fists and charged both of their fists collide at the same time on each others. Ignoring the pain in their hands Jill threw a punch towards Sheva's head. She dodged moving her head to the side and gave Jill a roundhouse to the face staggering she gave Jill a twist kick. Jill recovered in time to give Sheva a sweep kick knocking her to the ground. `_ I'm tempted to use skull crusher.'_ All though that would end the fight rather quickly there was the risk she could kill her. But there was one move she could do. Flipping up she stood Jill decided to end this fight with two punches. Sheva caught both her wrists crossing them over each other. It happened so fast Sheva made them stand back to back Jill's arms still crossed and giving her discomfort. Sheva turned to her side and hit her in the back she maneuvered again Jill's arms still crossed and elbowed her in the side not hitting anything vital she gave a palm strike to the stomach. She finished the fight by twisting Jill's arms kicking the feet under her causing her to flip on side."Winner Sheva Alomar. Melee test passed."Sheva then shook her hand.

"Damn it hurts."Carlos let out a long winded whistle.

"Didn't expect you to go all Jet Li on her."The others weren't expecting that type of move to come out. Jill was getting looked over by Rebecca who gave her the okay.

"Well that was quite a marvelous display. Now you must take the mechanics examine and finally the partner test."Abrams commended. (A/N: Not writing Carlos test Sheva would pass any way.)

XXX

Chris was in the weapon armory gearing up for the partner test. His thoughts drifted back to the melee test when Sheva pulled out a move which he hasn't seen before. Maybe it she learned it before BSAA that can only describe it. Maybe when the time comes she will tell more about her about herself to him. They were partners right? As if on cue the girl in question came into the armory. She was wearing her BSAA uniform like in Africa but with something different. She was wearing a black cadet hat with her hair stuffed in it."Sup" She greeted him. She moved to pick up her weapons.

"Hey…"He was about to ask what's up with hat when she him beat to it.

"You'll see why later when I'm taking photos."He decided to go with that answer.

"So what weapons you taking?"

"H&K PSG-1, Ithaca M37, and the Beretta M92FS of course but when on missions I might bring the H&K P8 or desert eagle L. Hawk. But mostly the P8 that weapon did grow on me."She told him. He was always impressed in her sense of choosing weapons for you have to be prepared for any situation."You?"

"I'm taking the Hydra, SIG 556 and the M92FS."She nodded at his choices. They placed their gear on and the sensors for the danger room.

They stood in the danger room ready to fight whatever monster was supposed to appear."Ready partner?"

"Lock and loaded."

"The test shall now commence please get ready."Barry's voice came over the intercom. The setting changed around them causing a grimace to Sheva's face.

"This setting again?"Even Chris made a face. This was setting when they were fighting two Reapers and two Gatling gun Majini with a bunch of others."So who's calling the shots?"

He gave her a small smile "You are."He said simply. This was her test after all. She was a little surprised by that statement but decided to go with it.

"Cover me when I'm using the sniper rifle. After we deal with Reapers we'll team up on the Gatling guns. When dealing with the others we'll work together and be offence."He hadn't expecting her to give orders that quickly. This girl was full of surprises.

"Copy that" They walked over to the respected levers giving each other a look. He nodded at her signaling he was ready which she returned. Simultaneously they pulled the switches they did that day. (A/n do you guys imagine that awesome bgm playing in the background cuz I do right now.).

**Opening primary bulkhead please remain a safe distance from the bulkhead.**

Sheva took out her Ithaca M37 Chris was about to take out the Hydra but thought against and took out the SIG 556. A Reaper came out heading towards Sheva. The second one came out after it targeting Chris. They shot at the weak spots several times it appeared. However the two had to step back for when injured the Reapers have assailant gas coming from them."Man I hated this about them."Sheva grumbled. The reaper she was occupied with opened its arms and started running towards her."Oh hell no."Sheva shot the white spot which it exposed and dodged rolled out the way shooting again at its shoulder and again in its back until it died. Chris dealt with his. Sheva took out the H&K PGS-1 and Chris took out Hydra they knew what was coming next. The floor opened two panels out came two Gatling Majini shooting like trigger happy fools in the air. Then out came the swarm. Sheva head shot the ones that had the stun rods. One came close she shoot his arm then somersaulted him. Chris was covering her pretty good with the Hydra was practically destroying their enemies. The red gating gun came for her."Chris tag team." She ordered. She round housed the Majini towards Chris and he it gave it a very powerful haymaker. The blue Gatling gun came after Chris but they knew what to do except the roles were reversed Chris punched him towards Sheva and she did a little spin and kicked him hard. Hard enough that he exploded.

"Well that looked like all of that's all of them."Chris began to walk away when a gunshot caused him to look behind him seeing a dead Majini with a bullet between the eyes. He looked at Sheva who had her Beretta pulled out. She smirked a triumphant one"Not quite" The simulation ended and the two walked out.

"Well done you two. Ms Alomar you passed your evaluations and now it's time for you to get a picture taken for your ID."Sheva removed her hat and Chris was looking at her in a gape. Her hair was longer from the last time he seen her. It went past her upper back and a little past her middle back. Several strands of Wispy bangs of her dark hair on her forehead with some trying to get in her eyes. Longer pieces of her hair on both sides framed her delicate face. She looked stunning in his eyes. The woman in question looked at him.

"I know it grew fast."She was even surprised how fast it grew in 5 months.

"Come now Sheva take your picture nothing silly like you did in high school."He gave her look. The girl made a face which had Chris thinking she was cute.

"You know you loved those pictures."She walked past him in to the makeshift photo booth. She stood in front of photographer and rubbed her eyes after the flash."Damn… "She muttered placing her hat on in a few seconds her ID came ready it was like the one she had before except the card is blue and she has smile on her face. Barry cleared his throat.

"Now Agent Alomar since passed your evaluation it proves your capabilities are beyond our expectations."

`_Expectations what the hell kind of expectations does he mean?_'

"Therefore" He continued "we see why your capabilities are highly talked about." Sheva made it a point to glance at Chris."We seem you deemed capable of leading your own team."He let the statement set in as Sheva gave a very surprised look as did Chris. Lead her own team! Sheva knew she had exceptional skills as agent on par with some of the original eleven. But she was having doubts about leading people into battle knowing that her orders can decide whatever they live or die. Their lives in her hands she just had to ask the million dollar question.

"What makes you think I can lead a team properly?" She did well to hide her hesitation from the other buts Chris caught it. Barry gave her small smile moves her hat patting her head gently. A gesture which surprises everyone.

"We believe that you have what it takes to be a leader. But the question is do you believe you can?" His hand stopped and gave Sheva an encouraging look. Sheva casted her eyes downward and glanced at Chris who was looking at her as well. The look in navy blue orbs told her that she can do it and he'll help her along the way.

"I believe I can sir and I'll take the position."She said with confidence.

"Splendid now since you said that what are you going to name the team?"Abrams asked as Barry placed her hat on her head. She hasn't really thought of that. She then thought back to one of her moves twisted fang. Fang…

"Wolf team."She said finally. Everyone was looking at her."What? I was thinking about one of my moves twisted fang then I thought of Wolves so Wolf team."She explained.

"Well Agent Alomar until we find the right people suitable for the team you will have to stay with Alpha team with Agent Redfield as captain. Until then let us leave so you can celebrate."Everyone cleared out leaving Chris and Sheva alone. She shook her head smiling.

"What?"Chris asked.

"I should've known you would be captain. I 'm not surprised." She said off handily. She really shouldn't be surprised he was a gifted leader. She turned to walk away until Chris out a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Sheva I know you can lead a squad I believe in you and I'll be there every step of the way."His gaze held her eyes and was holding firm. Sheva thought the gesture was sweet. She took his hand in both of hers his grip tightening around hers.

"I know you will that's why I trust you."She said softly the visor of her hat hiding her beautiful eyes which he come to adore. His other hand brushed her cheek.

His voice was tender and his expression softened"Hey that's what I'm here for." He really couldn't stay away from her neither could she for him. But they still had a job to do. Both of them realized that and had to separate reluctantly. They had an understanding of why. Sheva gave him grin and had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Since I passed you have to buy me something."Chris matched her look with one of his own.

"What like Burger King again?"

"Nope you have to buy me Chinese food."She dragged him out room and he let her it was fun and better this way. And if bio terrorism ever did come to an end maybe they will admit the feelings they had for each other. Only time will tell.

A/N :Well that's chapter 3 read and review and read Life taken life renewed and give feedback. Also stay tuned for new stories.


	4. Chapter 4: Weird fortunes and moments

Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own does.

Chapter 4: Weird fortunes and moments

Chris and Sheva were in a nice Chinese restaurant. Sheva was eating orange chicken with rice with a coke and had a fortune cookie on the side for last. Chris was eating Kung pao chicken with rice sprite and a fortune cookie for last. Chris was still amazed that Sheva knew how to use chop sticks. He couldn't use them right so Sheva tried to teach him but it was in vain he couldn't do it so he was eating with a fork. He curious so he had to ask this.

"Sheva how do you know how to eat with chop sticks?" He watched her finish taking a sip on her coke.

"Well in the past when I was younger I was interested in Asian culture so I wanted to learn everything about it including how to use chopsticks." She explained by taking a piece of orange chicken in her mouth. She had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"So Sheva how do feel about being a leader?" Sheva's face then took on a sad thoughtful one.

"I don't know Chris I mean I know Mr. Burton thinks I have the capabilities to do it. And then there's you being a captain. I don't know if I can measure up."

_Was that what she thought? _Chris couldn't help but look at the young woman who helped him in Africa. She doubted her abilities way too much. He put a comforting hand on hers. For some reason it felt right to do that.

"Sheva…" She was still looking down at her plate. So reached another hand to lightly stroke her cheek like he did earlier." You are going to be the best captain there is for your team. I have no doubt in my mind that you will do nothing but great. Hell you might even be better than me." He got the effect he wanted when he smiled at him. He always liked her smile.

"Thank you Chris I appreciate it now let's look at our fortune cookies." As she grabbed hers and gestured towards Chris to do the same. They opened there's at the same time. Chris had to hide his expression of confusion. His fortune said:

_**The one that you will love forever is right in front of you**__. _After reading he looked at Sheva who was also reading hers. _What could this mean?_

Sheva also was doing well in hiding the confusion she was feeling now. Her fortune said:

_**The one that you will love forever is right in front of you**_. She looked at Chris who was across from her reading his fortune. _What is that supposed to mean? _She thought she looked at Chris again."So what did yours say?"

"I'm not telling you it's a secret." He joked Chris didn't want to her know what his said at all it was just plain weird.

"Fine you'll tell me one day and I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours." She joked back also not wanting Chris to know about hers. Then the waitress came to their table.

"Are you ready to pay the bill?" She asked

"Yes" Chris said to her_._

"Okay here you are and an extra fortune cookie for you girlfriend sir. You two make a cute couple." She giggled as the pair turned a couple shades of red.

"Wait it's not like-"Sheva started

"It's okay the older men are always better and under the sheets if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Here's the money lets go Sheva." As Chris grabbed Sheva's hand and her fortune cookie and walked towards the exit.

"Have fun" The waitress called causing them both to turn even redder. Chris couldn't believe that actually happened.

"Ummm….. Chris."

"Yeah Sheva."He looked at her.

"You can let my hand go now." As she gestured towards their joined hands. Chris then let her hand go feeling a little embarrass that happened as he rubbed his neck a nervous habit."So… what now?" The atmosphere was getting awkward now.

"Wanna head back to HQ?" Chris asked he didn't want to but he didn't want to screw-up more than he had right now.

"Sure right after I open my fortune cookie." As she cracked it open he was anxious to see her expression but her hair was in the way. But Sheva knew what it said and had a dark look on her face when she saw what it said.

_**The past may come back when you lease want it to.**_ Unfortunately that's a past she was willing to forget now and forever.

"Sheva…" Chris was starting get worried when she didn't say anything."Sheva" He tried again and put a hand on her shoulder which she responded to.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"You tell me." He said trying to look at fortune but she pocketed it. Something doesn't seem right.

"Nothing's wrong Chris why would ask that?" She was trying to change the subject he could tell. She wanted him to drop the subject now not wanting to talk about it.

"I don't know you seem like you spacing out but that's just me." He wasn't going to approach the subject now but in due time. They started walking back to HQ. Sheva was not forgetting what the fortune said.

XXX

It was weird she thought they could be together. Jill was trying to piece it together. What did Chris and Sheva know about each other. She doesn't know what they did in those three days. They seemed real close when she came on the first day. The thoughts were jut irking her to no end. Should she be called a bitch for wanting Chris to herself? She hasn't told anyone about this either of her jealously. And spiked to more dangerous levels when she saw them walking in together. What did he see in her? Jill couldn't fathom it at all.

XXX

Chris was once again in Sheva's room which was furnished. He was sitting n the couch looking around Sheva was getting something for them to drink. It made him feel welcomed and it had a homey feel to it thanks to all the pictures. She was standing in a grassy field her arms spread out like she was flying giving a toothy grin in a dirty white dress. She looked adorable in Chris's eyes. Then there was another one of beautiful dark skinned woman with long dark hair in a blue dress holding a young Sheva in a yellow dress in her lap, both were smiling happily at the camera. It didn't take long for him to figure out that was Sheva's mother. There were so many similarities between them. _Guess that's where Sheva got her beauty from._ He thought. Then he looked at another picture with a dark skinned man with black mustache wearing a black shirt and dark green pants with a younger Sheva on his back. That was her father. Then there was another one which had her mother in a green dress and her father in a white shirt and black pants holding a young Sheva who was sticking her tongue out of the camera it was a happy picture.

"I took that one when I was four." Her voice caused Chris to jump as she came back to the room with drinks. How long had he been staring at the pictures and how long did she watch him? She set his drink down an iced tea and herself a coke. She changed her clothes to a pair of black sweatpants and was wearing a dark blue tank top. She sat next to him on the couch looking at her hr various photos on her walls."I was a very energetic child when I younger always wanting to run around outside and explore." She continued as a she got this small sad smile on her face. She took a sip of her coke."It was some happy times for me… Until they died."She ended on a sad note. Chris could only look at her with sympathy he remembered when he lost he parents but he had Claire. Sheva didn't have any one to look out for her. She had it rough and he could tell she was trying not to cry in front of him. It was strange and kind of corny to him but he didn't like her feeling sad it made him well feel sad with her. He loved her smile and right now seeing her be upset right now was something he didn't want her feel. He put an arm around her for and gently pulled her close to him. He used to his other hand to brushed wipe away the tears which she started to shed on her delicate face. She was trying to contain her tears but was failing. He started rubbing her back soothingly holding her until the tears stopped.

"I'm here for you Sheva." He whispered in her ear. She let out a little sob as she nodded in his chest. Getting some control of her herself she hiccupped a little. Chris would've thought it was cute if this was different circumstances. Soon that subsided and she pulled back to look him in the eyes. He cupped her face in his hands using his thumbs to brush away any tears left.

"Sorry." She told him. But Chris simply shook his head.

"It's alright. I don't mind" He could tell he she was drained and tired. He moved away from to get the glasses of their forgotten drinks and dumping their contents and cleaning them. Sheva was still on the couch."May I carry you to bed?" She nodded. He picked her carefully in his arms and in pushed the covers back in one hand and tucked her in. Her eyes were half closed.

"Chris thank you." She mumbled as sleep started to course through eventually she went to sleep turning on her side her facing him. He knelt down next to her bed side brushing away a few strands of hair. He softly placed his lips on her forehead a good night kiss. He would be damned if he saw Sheva cry again. He will be there for her every step of the way.


End file.
